


Awkward Gentleness

by sakuplumeria



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Goku's maturing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: Sanzo was struggling with his horny desires, and a topless maturing Goku did not help.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Kudos: 8





	Awkward Gentleness

It was pleasant to find a peaceful village up high on the mountain. The weather was chilling, but at least the inn was decent. They did not get their favorite two-bedrooms-connected-with-a-living-room arrangement this time, so they settled in two rooms with the usual pairings. Upon finding a nice laundromat in the hotel, Hakkai politely asked for a two night stay to make sure all their clothes were clean and dry. A request which Sanzo quickly granted, given the caution that the next town would be one or even two weeks away.

At the very least, Sanzo could enjoy the peace in the quiet room he was in at that moment. He was currently sitting at the edge of his bed near the opened window. The loose tunic he was wearing gave a nice feeling of the fresh air on his pale skin. With the reading glasses in place, Sanzo scanned a three days old newspaper. It said, the crops turned out so much better than the previous year. With the new cultivation process, the agricultural products they harvested were twice as much. Sanzo nodded approvingly. He was pleased to know there were still peaceful places in this world even with the strengthening minus wave.

It had been quite a long time since they last encountered a peaceful village such as this one, Sanzo thought. And they had been travelling to far too many places to remember one by one. Glancing at the only window in the room, Sanzo’s mind travelled to his three companions. They had been together for years now. Okay, maybe not that long, but it definitely felt much longer than it literally was. The most tangible evidence of how long their journey had been might be Goku.

The chimp started as a wimpy brat who likes to swing his Nyoibo for fun and rushing to festivals in every other town. The face of the bottomless pit used to be chubby, moreover with all the food he stuffed inside his mouth. But look at him now. Even if he did not gain that much height, his body had become toned and muscular. His jaw had also narrowed, giving him a more adult look. Not only that, Sanzo observed that Goku’s reasoning had been maturing as well. Had Goku ever thought about sex before?

Sanzo snapped out of his trance. Where in hell did the last thought come from? Okay, he had to admit that he  _ was _ a little horny that day, but it just did not sit with him that he thought of the damned monkey from that point of view. The scowl on his pale face deepened. Maybe he  _ did _ have thoughts about Goku for some time, and he seriously did not want those thoughts to become even more lewd than they already were. He pinched the bridge of his nose to keep the darned thoughts away.

Maybe it was his unlucky day, because said monkey suddenly stormed inside the room. “Sanzooo! ‘m back!”

Great, his peace was now fully interrupted by the overly cheerful young adult. Sanzo’s furrows magically appeared. “Would you shut the hell up?” He growled.

Goku’s laughter still echoed in the room even when he went into the bathroom. Seconds later, the brunette got back to the room topless and he plopped onto a chair at a table across Sanzo’s bed. Clattering sounds filled the room as Goku put cash and coins on the table. “Look, Sanzo, I get some money again!” He counted the amount while slowly putting the money inside a leather sack.

Sanzo glanced over the table to confirm what he thought Goku was doing. “You don’t steal it, do you?”

“‘Course not! M’helpin’ the town folks with Gojyo. It’s nice to help and sometimes earn money. This way I could have enough pocket money to buy the thing I want!” Goku tied up the sack and grinned.

“Isn’t the card enough for that?” Sanzo narrowed his eyes.

“Nah, this is different. I wanna buy it from the money I earn. It’s important,” Goku answered firmly.

That piqued Sanzo’s interest. “What the hell you want?”

“It’s a secret!” Goku beamed. “Actually, Hakkai already bought it for me back then. Now ‘m savin’ to buy it from Hakkai,” he rested his head on his hand.

The little ape was actually learning to save and that was something Sanzo did not expect. “Good for you,” he nodded in agreement and went back to his newspaper. He had to do it. Goku sitting there topless was not really that good for him being horny at the time.

Sanzo tried to read the newspaper again, but then he was distracted by another thing. He felt Goku’s gaze on him,  _ again. _ Why did the monkey always have to make things harder for him?

“Heya Sanzo,” Goku called.

Irritated, Sanzo lowered the newspaper down and glared back at the youth. “What?” His voice was nowhere near gentle.

“Ya remember when Gojyo cut my hair with Shakujo the first time? And then ya kinda warm me up?” Even with the hostile response, Goku’s look was unfaltering.

It was a pain in the neck, sitting on the window leaning back to back like that, Sanzo remembered. But yeah, he also remembered the warmth that position gave. “What about it?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s kinda cold now an’ um, may I do that?” Goku now looked at him with hopeful eyes.

“Your problem for not wearing any clothes, moron,” Sanzo huffed.

“It’s not like I wanna. M’sweatin’ a lot and it made the shirt all soaked. An’ it’s my last shirt too,” Goku pouted.

If the logical reasons did not make Sanzo feel guilty, seeing the pout did. Maybe Sanzo judged him too hard. He finally sighed, “Do whatever you want.”

“Thanks, Sanzo!” Goku grinned and walked past him.

Sanzo was expecting Goku’s back on his, but instead he found Goku’s hands creeping up his chest and he could feel the brown locks and warm breaths on his neck. His member jolted in excitement at the intimate touches.

“The fuck you think you’re doing! I did not fucking do this back then!” Sanzo snapped. The newspaper crumpled in his hands.

Much to his surprise, Goku kept his calm as he answered, “Yeah, ya didn’t. But ya’know, I remember back in the cave, when it’s real cold and I covered my body with my hair, it felt like this. Like ’m bein’ hugged close and tight. An’ it’s so warm.”

The muscular hands moved and one of them brushed a sensitive spot on Sanzo’s side. The blond man gasped and utterly cursed his body’s instinct.

“Hunh, ya like it there, don’t ya,” Goku said in a lower voice.

Sanzo took off his reading glasses and tossed it together with the newspaper to the table. “Goku,” he growled, “Stop or I’ll kill you.”

“But ya want it, Sanzo. I can smell it,” Goku answered with ease.

“The fuck?!” Sanzo managed to turn a part of his body. His piercing violet eyes were now locked with Goku’s darkened golden eyes.

“Yeah, I smelled it right when I went into the room,” Goku’s wet tongue on his neck made Sanzo groan. “Ya want it so bad.” His hand traveled beneath Sanzo’s tunic and found a hardening nipple. The blond man gasped at the touch, and when Goku bit the pulse on his neck, Sanzo’s carnal body took over.

The monk managed to turn around fully and cupped Goku’s cheeks in his hands. Well, looking this close, Sanzo just realized that Goku was indeed becoming a handsome young adult. And no, it was not just about his physical appearance. Heck, the monkey would never do any of the things he had done for the past couple of minutes if his mind had not been maturing.

His mind went back to the question he thought before, on whether Goku had had any sex. The hesitation found his way to his mind again. “You sure you wanna do this?” The violet gaze softened at the view of the one person he did not want to hurt the most. Not that he would ever admit it, though.

“Puhleeze, m’not a kid anymore, Sanzo. I know what ‘m doin’,” Goku’s firm gaze washed his hesitation away.

“Not my bad if you ever regret it,” with that Sanzo covered the brunette’s lips with his own.

Goku’s hands crawled up to the golden locks and brought the head closer. “Nngh, Sanzo,” Goku moaned between kisses.

Sanzo could not believe it. Goku was responding to his kisses with solid familiarity. Their tongues danced fiercely and Sanzo felt the heat, the want, the eagerness in the younger man’s assaults. Sanzo’s mind wondered where the monkey learnt all of that. Hell, he did not want to think of Goku learning it by experience with other man, or women. No, God no. Goku was supposed to be  _ his  _ monkey.

His thinking process was suddenly cut by a pleasure jolt coming from his nipples. Sanzo groaned and Goku took the chance to get rid of Sanzo’s tunic. Goku’s tongue now danced at his other nipple while his hand continued to play with the first one. “Fuck Goku,” Sanzo gripped the brown locks, silently wanting it to linger more. Goku complied as he licked and grazed the dusky lump with passion.

His other hand, though, went downwards to Sanzo’s jeans and carefully unfastened it. Sanzo was soon relieved from the tension as his cock sprang free from the tight fabric. Goku trailed his tongue along the hills and valleys of his abs, and finally reaching the thick length at the end. Sanzo groaned hoarsely at the enveloping wetness.

Goku really took his time to lick the underside of his hard cock, finding some sweet spots which brought jolts of pleasure to the blond man. Sanzo looked down and found the now cognac eyes staring right back at him with lust. The coarse tongue rounded the head a few times before his dick finally disappeared into Goku’s mouth.

“Fuck, Goku,” Sanzo’s hips started bucking up by instinct. Goku received the code, swallowing more of the excited dick. Now, Sanzo could see some agony in the handsome youth’s face. The monkey was probably having a hard time with a fully erect dick reaching to the back of his throat. Sanzo slowed down and loosened his grip on the brown hair.

Realizing what had happened, Goku’s eyes shot up to meet him. They breathed a few breaths in silence and then Goku made a determined face. He sucked some air and it brought chilling arousing sensations to the blond man, causing him to moan again. Goku started bobbing his head and this time he also hummed along the way, up and down, up and down. The new sensation of vibration brought more pleasure to Sanzo. He adjusted his position a little bit and suddenly Goku’s tongue hit the spot. “Yess, keep doing that, oh fuck,” Sanzo shut his eyes as his climax started to build up inside.

“Goku,” Sanzo pulled Goku’s head as a warning. He did not want to erupt inside Goku’s mouth, but the brunette kept his head firm and steady. If what, he bobbed faster, hitting Sanzo’s spot with the movement each time. Getting blind by the ecstasy, Sanzo gave in and thrusted deeper a few times before coming hard inside Goku’s mouth. Goku’s name spilled from Sanzo’s mouth vehemently. Sanzo knew his outcries could probably be heard from outside the room or even outside the hotel, but the blond man did not give a damn. After he chilled down, Goku slurped his dick and licked his mouth clean. “Best taste ever.”

Pink colors bloomed on Sanzo’s pale face. He turned his gaze away and it accidentally landed on the enormous bulge between Goku’s legs. He smirked and leaned his body forward, pushing Goku down with a hand. “My turn,” he said huskily and swiftly shimmied Goku’s cargo shorts away. Goku propped his upper body up with his elbows and looked down at his aching cock.

Sanzo took his time to admire the big dick. He saw Goku’s prick numerous times before, but it was the first time he saw it that big. And there was a great feeling knowing that it grew that big because of him. Sanzo locked his gaze with Goku’s gold as he held the youth’s legs apart. He slowly bent down and devoured the hard length at one go.

Oh, the wetness felt sooo damn good. “Nngh, Sanzo, so gooood,” Goku’s legs shivered as he took in the overwhelming sensation. He saw his cock entirely disappear inside Sanzo’s mouth and an electrifying arousal coursed through his body when the tip landed on the back walls of the monk’s mouth. Sanzo slid out, licking the underside of his length and flicked the underside of the head. If Goku’s twitching was not enough evidence, then Goku’s “S-Sanzoo, that felt soooo good, don’t stop please please don’t stop,” was solid proof of his utmost pleasure. Sanzo did just what Goku asked, and it did not take that much time before Goku cummed hard inside Sanzo’s mouth.

The tanned body of the younger man slumped as Goku descended from his climax. Sanzo threw his body beside him with a thump. Sanzo could not believe he just made love with Goku. Despite all the intense pleasure he felt, hell he would be lying if he said it was not the best sex he ever had, he felt guilt for staining the pure monkey. The blond man covered his eyes with a hand while he steadied his own breaths.

“Damn, ’m sure as hell don’t regret any of that,” Goku finally said. He turned his body over and looked at the messy blond hair. “Sanzo, can we do that again next time?”

“No,” Sanzo answered in exasperation.

“What? But why not?” The golden eyes went wide with concern.

“Listen, monkey,” Sanzo’s violet eyes now looking at him piercingly, “This is a one time only, you got that?”

Before Goku answered, he added, “And if the others find out about this, you’re a dead meat.”

Goku went silent. There was a dejected look behind the brown locks as he lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He could not believe that Sanzo was not enjoying all of that. If he did, why did his sun reject him? He surely enjoyed it, didn’t he? At least his  _ body _ did. Ohhh, Goku just realized that maybe it was not Sanzo’s body, but Sanzo’s mind that was not enjoying it. Was it because Sanzo was a monk who should have been a celibate? Or maybe because… Sanzo did it with  _ him _ ? No, Goku did not want to think that Sanzo did not enjoy it because it was him.

As if listening to his thoughts, Sanzo’s hand reached up to the brown hair, ruffling it gently. “Don’t think stupid things, monkey. Now to hell with your sad face and go to sleep,” the baritone voice spoke up.

Goku glanced at his sun. Sanzo was propped up on his other elbow and looking down at him. No, it was not the piercing glare, but the deep gentle ones. The brunette still had not really figured out about the things he had in his mind, but the touch really soothed him down. He turned his body over to face his sun again. Sanzo was not smiling, but somehow the shining blond hair and gentle action lifted the young man’s anxieties. The golden eyes gained their spark as he smiled, “Okay, Sanzo.”

*

_ As long as you stay by me, everything will start to change.  
Even our awkward gentleness can understand each other if they try. _


End file.
